downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adminship
As most of you have probably noticed, there are no active admins currently on Downton Abbey Wiki. Given our situation and the ongoing third season, it is probably a good idea that we select at least one active user to be bureaucrat and administrator. This will ensure that DA Wiki can be customized and tailored to fit the community's needs, and prevents us from being wide-open to vandalism. Presently, there is an active adoption request open at community central, which CestWhat and HarryPotterRules1 have both put their name forward. In addition, CestWhat published a blog regarding his request]]. In order to resolve this fairly for everyone, we should use a community forum instead of a blog, since it's neutral territory. It's the way most well-developed wikis choose new administrators. Generally, each user who wishes to be considered makes a statement - having a certain amount of time to do so. Then users can vote by placing their name under "support" or "oppose" for a different candidate. Naturally, only users with accounts can vote to prevent rigging. Personally, since we don't have any established rules about these processes (yet), I'm inclined to think a week for users to put their name forward and an additional week for voting is the way to go. We can link to this forum from community council when we're done. And like the case is usually with forums regarding community decisions, we should accept the result of the vote/discussion and move on, whether or not we personally preferred the outcome. -- 06:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) EXAMPLE: Username Statement:blahblahblah #Support (Usersignature) #Support (Usersignature) CestWhat There isn't any other admins on this Wiki and User:Fandyllic has suggested I do it. The admin really isn't that much different from any other contributor beyond ability to delete and there are a couple of things that ought to be deleted (i.e. I have uploaded a picture by accident but it's still here). I will try to be reasonable in any disputes. I understand I'm neither the author of this Wiki nor am I the creator of this show. I have to understand that others' have differing points of views and not always differ to myself as the sole authority. I'd just like to have a wiki that's fun to contribute to and informative to either a fresh fan of DA or one who is obsessed with every detail. CestWhat (talk) 16:40, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Username HarryPotterRules1 There are no admins on this wiki, and I know how to work a wiki - having several of my own that are admined by me and friends - so I would be good for this. As well as this, certain pages that were perfectly fine with canon information, were altered and ruined. As an Admin, I would be able to stop this, and restore the pages to how they needed to be. Naturally, I am not the creator of this wiki, and I am definitely not Julian Fellowes. I understand that people have different opinions, but not when it comes to canon information; it's canon information or none at all. This, is why I should be an admin. This, and the fact that I have, I believe, been here longer than CestWhat, for I have been here (though not actively editing) since the wiki began.HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC)